


【联耀】宠物2. 0

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 依旧祝我复习快乐（零碎的🚗脑洞合集......可想而知我欠了多少🚗🚗🚗🚗预警：联耀（tag打得虚），真不是国设18g(画重点⬅️)暗示 千万注意避雷不算意识流的意识流就因为昨晚脑抽随手打了开头，所以还是负一下责吧……不然我就忘了……🚗党落泪，我终于可以为所欲为了（
Relationships: 联耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	【联耀】宠物2. 0

#  
  
  
柯克兰爵士养着一只小宠物。  
  
  
有人说那就是他在回转舱中的海上巡航时带回的那条人鱼，因为这个小宠物长得年轻，幼嫩，眸子里闪着水光。他被偶然听见的歌声就像是从天堂另一端传来般的空灵。  
  
  
也有人说那就是琼斯王储前些天在山林里打伤的那头小鹿，这准没错，因为这个少年步伐轻盈，走路没有丝毫声息。和他先前对于战利品兴致勃勃的描述一样。  
  
  
但他又像是波诺弗瓦勋爵私下养的那只夜莺，毕竟他也确实美貌得有些耀眼，穿着不太合体的羽衣礼服还能在太阳下闪闪发光。  
  
  
至于是不是传言中布拉金斯基将军在暴风雪天气里所抓到的那只温顺的白兔……别提了，他们连眸子都几乎一样，不尽的艳波在一对琥珀色的宝石上恣意流转。  
  
  
不知道为什么有人会共享猎物。也没人需要知道。  
  
  
#  
  
  
得益于现代的技术他的伤据说很快就被养好。现在他的身上能够露出的地方，比如手腕和脖颈处，一点红印和疤痕都看不到。  
  
  
宠物不能白喂，也许掌权者摸着他顺滑的黑发这么想道，得让他知道自己的主人是谁，听到主人的命令该怎么回答。  
  
  
于是柯克兰先生把他带到一个斗兽场般的流光溢彩的建筑，中心圆球里锁着黏糊糊的有生命力的液体。他把他关了进去。  
  
  
看上去他本来不心疼，毕竟他那些伤似乎不全是在捉到他之前搞出来的。他注视着他的小宠物。小家伙最开始意识到问题的严重性时，他的双手拍在纳米玻璃纤维组成的圆球上，面色恐惧似乎试图向他求救。  
  
  
但他没有开口，只是抿着唇脸贴近球壁，挣扎几下之后目光渐渐变得绝望起来。黏糊糊的怪形触手已经缠上他的小腿，以他的力气肯定挣脱不开。  
  
  
亚瑟先生笑着双手插兜，和旁边的弗朗西斯先生偏头交谈了几句。可怜的小家伙又拍了一下球壁，微弱的挣扎力道没有任何用处。粘液覆盖了修长白皙的双腿，他大半个身子裹在里面，口鼻都几近淹没。他的嘴角被迫撑大——是刚好能容纳男人的情色程度，舌尖做无谓的挣扎，直到这时候他也没发出声音求饶。  
  
  
爵士先生愣愣地看他面色潮红窒息着身子慢慢软下去，最终皱眉喊了暂停。阿尔弗雷德王储殿下几乎是在同一秒给了那个挂满粘液的家伙一枪，装有药液的子弹穿透玻璃纤维陷进怪物身体里，很快把它化成了一滩水。  
  
  
小宠物被抱出来，光溜溜的身子上沾满了黏糊糊的催情液，身体颤抖双眼微眯，仿佛要诱惑别人去杀人。  
  
  
于是伊万将军也呆住了，他着了魔似的下意识扼住小宠物的喉咙将他提起，对方终于露出一丝痛楚的表情，细若游丝地呜咽着蹬了几下腿，眼角淌了一连串清澈的液滴。  
  
  
毕竟他完全没力气了。  
  
  
布拉金斯基将军这才恍然，把他从暴起青筋的双手中解放出来。他坚信自己刚刚一定被魔鬼附身了。

  
  
#  
  
  
指挥部的人现在终于天天能看见这个漂亮的东方瓷娃娃在舰庭甲板上走来走去，但是他好像不被允许出去五百米的范围。他们都说他身体深处含着什么化学炸弹。没人敢碰他，尽管他是公认的尤物，毕竟有些人哪怕允许他死也要留下他最后的一点皮肉。有人还传言他们其实早就克隆了十多个这样的“小宠物”的组织，就是为了应对什么不测。  
  
  
“这种诡异的快感和爱好，可能我们一辈子也体会不到，也永远没法理解。”军务处的长官最终这么下结论。  
  
  
小宠物出来时很少不穿衣服，但也基本没穿什么。不过关键部位都遮挡得严严实实，想看也看不出来东西。他走得不快，偶尔是由掌权者们牵着脖子上的项圈——一般是琼斯王子殿下或是波诺弗瓦勋爵，带出来呼吸新鲜空气。小宠物很多次平坦的小腹都是微微鼓起的，至于里面被什么东西撑起来，嚼舌根的士官们也不清楚。  
  
  
这段时间里有的船员半夜会被抓挠门板和小声的抽泣声惊醒，众所周知这时候最好的办法就是不要回答，门外旖旎的声音过一会儿就会停下来。但老实说我从来没有听得清楚过。有时议事时柯克兰爵士也会带着他。小宠物就抱在膝盖上坐着，帮他舔这舔那，偶尔印章也要在他小嘴里戳一下，沾了拉出晶亮细丝的液体，再按到文件上。  
  
  
波诺弗瓦先生会教他唱歌。他说他需要让他的才能发挥出来。那么一丝不挂趴在钢琴上发出高低婉转的吟哦也是练习的一种吗？但我知道随着声音气息的逐渐平稳，那种鞭子在划在空气中的声音已经少了很多，现在几乎没有了。  
  
而王储每周必然是和他吃一顿“午餐”的。有不少侍女小姐曾经在中途从厅里捂着脸跑出来，对我说那实在是太不忍心看了。我也不知道他们做了什么。

  
但小宠物的神色越来越麻木，从前流动的光彩几乎消失。而且很奇怪，他身上从来没什么痕迹，就像他是一个具有自我修复芯片的机器人一样。  
  
  
然后那件事就是在那时候发生的。  
  
  
半年之后当我再见到他时，他似乎安上了机械义肢，原来纤细漂亮的手臂和小腿被冰冷的机器取代——虽然流线型的样子同样漂亮。因为他的反抗，掌权者们小小惩罚了他几次。他的腰上开始有新鲜的抽痕。侍女也说过他那精致华美的大房间里常常凌晨都有抽泣喘息的声音。他的小腹好像又鼓了一点，但这次大家都听说了最近那些近乎疯狂的人体改造实验，因此没人敢议论这件事。  
  
我不知道为什么他们要砍掉他的手和脚，他已经够听话了不是吗？不过在我们这里，这样的小宠物几乎也不能活到现在。在中央回转舱里，作为猎物他本应是被作为不能浪费的营养来源吃掉或拉去做劳力的。  
  
  
女仆长说刚刚装上义肢的那几晚他的房间一直都在发出某种声音，那种极轻极轻的呻吟声折磨得人发疯。  
  
  
然后他就又被放出来了，现在偶尔在公共场合他们也会光明正大地做，伊万将军甚至开会的时候都要把他抱在怀里，用束缚的带子绑住腰肢缓慢地顶弄着。最后散会起身之时交合的地方湿了一片，把将军的外袍下摆都染上深色，而对方只是满足地咬着他的耳尖说了什么，丝毫不在意自己的失态。那时小兔子的眼中还剩下一瞬的恐惧。  
  
  
我终于知道他们为什么这样了。某一天我去资料库送文件，途中路过长廊，瞥见他们就在后花园的茶桌前。似乎是之前被做得激烈他在不停地咳嗽，紧接着就又被抓住珍贵的黑发扬起柔软的脖颈。这个可怜的小尤物连求饶声都发不成调，前后就都被插得满满的，混浊的液体止不住地顺着大腿淌下来，画面是超乎理解的色情和淫靡——年轻士官们又悄悄地讨论着，最终得出的结论是这次他真的怀孕了。而且此时他自己能动的地方只有腰肢和纤细的脖颈，就像一个稍微大些的活体娃娃……  
  
  
天啊，这实在是难以想象。

  
  
也因为这实在更难以想象，这样的小宠物居然最终反转了一切。  
  
  
#  
琼斯王储原来不是王储。帝国的王位其实一直空着，掌权者们形成了一种微妙的平衡，他们轮流掌握帝国的权力。大约有几个世纪以来，我们的船只毫无目的地漫游在这片星系里，只为寻一个安身的住处。  
我们从哪里来？我们要到哪里去？我们不知道，总之这艘船就这样漂浮着。但我们都知道它曾经是一艘母舰。  
  
较为离奇的是，没过几天他的肢体就仿佛重新长出来了。他又会套着一件大而宽松的纯白色衣服从实验室里晃晃悠悠的出来，脸上依旧没什么表情。不如说他的表情越来越少，现在连害怕和恐惧都快消失了。  
  
这时候他来到我们帝国已经有小半年。而先生们对此从来不做任何公开的解释。他的小腹再次微涨。也许真的是技术救了他？

弗朗西斯勋爵有时候会一个人在周末到舰船尾部的废弃神殿祈祷。在这个时代信仰已经是很落后的产物了。但是他也很固执。他总是说自己有罪。  
他犯了什么罪呢？  


又五六天之后——天气转冷了，小宠物似乎已经适应了新的行进姿势，他四肢着地匍匐着，颈上拴着嵌满白金和宝石的项圈。他的动作像是只灵巧的猫儿。不过伊万先生有时也会叫他“小母狗”一类的词语。当然那肯定是为了某些特殊情景准备的。  
现在他似乎也不怎么穿衣服——不知道是被迫还是自愿，总之一切诱人的东西就这样赤裸裸地展现在大家面前:肢体线条，平滑的腰部曲线，耸动的肩，甜美的腰窝以及其他。你知道的，船舱内的政界上表面不说什么，但私下早就沸腾成一锅粥。  
掌权者们确实是在不断挑战人们的底线，可无谓的发泄就和吃葡萄说葡萄酸一个道理。   
  
我们也渐渐习惯这些了。

  
  
#  
  
  
“笼子里的金丝雀”跑掉了。  
  
  
传闻议事院甚至派出了一整只军队连夜在回转舱中幽暗的森林里寻找，甚至都要动用外巡的护卫舰出仓，当时的气候是降中雪。最终当然还是找到了。  
  
  
柯克兰爵士的脸阴沉得像天空中的乌云一般。布拉金斯基先生姿势半跪在地上抱着他微微发抖的、冻得有些失了血色的躯体，表情是笑着却像带了哭腔，有些诡异和可怖。我听见他一遍遍念他的名字，单音节，证明怀中人确实是从东方来的孩子。  
  
  
“……我曾经怕你。”从昏迷中苏醒的、被称作“耀”的男孩子开了口，我第一次听到他说话。那是介于男性和女性之间一种很令人舒服的声音。

  
  
但我第一眼就发现他和我之前看到的他不一样。他的眼神坚定，目光很从容，他甚至在微笑。

  
  
不对。这种感觉不一样。

  
  
#  
  
  
原来他才是真正的小宠物。最开始的那一只。  
  
  
而且这半年以来他被养在最深的行宫里。从未踏出过正殿一步。  
  
  
波诺弗瓦勋爵表情严肃，眼神里却有着说不出的失落。我还听见王储低声抱怨着他的冷淡，他甚至亲口说他自己快要失去理智了：

“耀、耀……你到底想拿走什么？”  
  
  
他敛目，淡淡说道：“全部。”

我现在相信，我们的船真的是一艘母舰。  
三天之后那些人来了。数十万精兵大军压境，甚至包括三艘巡空舰，密密麻麻的人群在舰庭甲板前使人精神崩溃。军务官对我说：回家去吧，这里不需要士兵了。  
  
  
我问，是因为那个男孩子吗？  
  
  
他说，你不要再惦记什么小宠物了，他就是一个伪装成人形的恐怖家伙。他就像毒品慢慢渗透到整个国家的每一个角落里，让人心甘情愿为他赴死。毒品你懂吗？

  
  
我们的帝国被正式吞并了。

  
  
#  
  
  
但我却并不伤心。  
  
  
新王的就职典礼我作为一个普通百姓受邀观赏。娇小的东方瓷娃娃穿着倒是很华丽正式，宽大的礼服上缀满了金银丝线和珠宝————但我还是喜欢他那天的盔甲。他曾穿着一身带血的铁甲优雅地在大厅的王座前站立着，面对着公众，也对着几位先生说：“让我们建立帝国共同体吧。”  
  
  
他一定在战场上厮杀过，因为虽然他有柔软的躯体，但他眼神中还深刻着睥睨天下的气质。  
  
  
有些东西是抹不掉的。  
  


#  
  
  
这个帝国本就是他的。一个没落皇室的小皇子。  
  
  
时代变得太快，导致大家都忘了。但这也不过就是几十年前的事。  
  
  
他本该拥有这些。  
  
  
#  
  
  
不过，宠物的主人似乎也得逞了。虽然主人到最后也没当成所谓的主人。大家都得到了自己想要的东西，就像完美成人童话故事的完美结局一样。  
  
  
……不过到底谁才是主人呢？  
  
  
“那些克隆体怎么处理？陛下……”不知是不是我曾和他见过面因此眼熟的关系，他居然重新启用了我这么一个无名小卒——我本打算辞职回家种老家的无菌田来着。其实新帝国里很多官员也都回到自己的原位，下至黎民上至政界并没有出现什么太大的风浪。这当然是一场和平的政变。  
  
  
“一个不留。”他语气似乎在玩笑，但神色依然平静。议事厅的其余几位掌权者都没有说话。于是他真的轻笑着从王储——不，抱着他的国王殿下手中夺走了一颗紫红色的葡萄，嘴唇染上紫红色的汁液后拉过他的下巴给了对方一个吻。

“让历史的车轮回到它的轨道上吧，我们都累了。”

星舰帝国的黎明时代就这样来临了。

  
  
END


End file.
